The Teddy Bear Owner
by Sakura Incognito
Summary: Syaoran finally let's Sakura know whom the teddy bear he made belongs to. SxS oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS or anything concerning it.

**Title:** The Teddy Bear Owner

**Author:** kirei14Nadeshiko

**Rating:** T

**Genre:** Romance/General

**Summary:** Syaoran finally lets Sakura know whom the teddy bear he made belongs to. SxS one-shot

A light breeze blew across the green grass, cherry blossom petals following it. The sun shone brightly over Tomoeda, lighting up the town. Flowers bloomed wherever there was grass, especially in the park. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, making knowledge of its beauty to everyone.

A girl with long, auburn lochs could be seen sitting on a big boulder. Her enchanting orbs searched the fields for something or _someone_, and then let out a sigh of disappointment from her pink lips.

The girl was wearing a dazzling, green tank top with a cherry blossom pin on the top of it, and a white flowing skirt that reached down to her knees. She wore plain flip-flops with a cherry blossom on each of them and carried a pink purse with green emeralds on it. She looked innocently beautiful.

Her eyes peered again over the field and lit up as she spotted what she was looking for. A young man, around the age of 22, was striding towards her. He had untamed, chestnut hair that cascaded over his blazing, amber eyes. He had on a green, collared shirt on with a few buttons on the top undone. He wore khaki pants and tennis shoes. He was incredibly handsome.

He arrived to his destination, where the girl was, and leaned against the boulder taking deep, steady breaths. He gave her a lopsided grin. "Gomen ne. I had to do something before I came here. I didn't think it would take that long. Will you forgive me, Sakura?"

Sakura pursed her lips and jumped off the boulder. She crossed her arms and faced him. "Iie, Syaoran. I don't think I can. You just made me wait too long and I was so worried…"She trailed off letting him think of the rest. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I am so sorry Sakura! I won't be late ever again! Just don't be mad at me onegai!" His voice was dripping was sarcasm.

Sakura resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. Instead, she tried to change the subject.

"What's in the bag?" She looked curiously at the black bag tightly shut. Syaoran just shook his head and muttered; "I'll show you later."

Sakura pouted but listened to him nonetheless

"So, are you ready to go?" she asked. Syaoran just looked at her with a smirk before nodding. She gave him a big smile before grabbing his hand and taking off in a run.

"Hayaku, Syaoran! I want to see it as soon as possible!" Sakura squealed.

"Ne Sakura? You sure act mature for your age, don't you?" was his reply, but she just ignored him and continued on.

After about ten minutes, they arrived to their destination. They slowed to a stop as they gazed in awe at their surroundings.

They were in a cove of cherry blossom trees, far away from anyone or anything. Fallen cherry blossom petals littered the grass. Out in the distance was a lake that seemed to go on forever. The lake was painted blue-green, showing the reflection of things clearly.

Sakura twirled around in the middle of the cove as cherry blossom petals circled around her. Syaoran went and sat at a distance watching her quietly with a content smile.

He let his thoughts wander as he watched the goddess with him catch a petal and squeal. He chuckled and shook his head at her childish acts. Sakura's head rose when she finally remembered he was there and caught Syaoran staring at her and quickly focus his attention somewhere else. Sakura shook her head and sat beside him.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She gestured to the scenery in front of them. Syaoran stole a glance at Sakura while murmuring to himself, "Yes…you are beautiful." His expression was one in a daze and Sakura looked at him curiously.

"Syaoran, is something wrong?" Syaoran just looked at her before shaking his head negative.

"Iie, nothing's wrong. Am I doing something making you uncomfortable?"

Sakura just shook her head, wanting to drop the subject. "Never mind." But as she looked out at the lake, she remembered there was one question that had been bothering her for too long.

"Syaoran…I never asked you this but…remember when you made that teddy bear? Who was it for? Did…did you ever give it to her? You never told me…" There was a tinge of sadness in her voice as she strained to get those words out.

Syaoran looked surprised for a second, before his expression became emotionless.

"I never gave it to her." Sakura's head rose as he said this and she cocked her head to the side.

"Nani? You never gave it to her? Doushite (Why)?" Syaoran gave her a side-glance before continuing.

"I was afraid. Afraid of rejection and…ruining our friendship." His voice was strained but he didn't show anything on his face. Sakura dropped her gaze to her feet and said,

"Syaoran…you don't have to tell me who it is. But…can you tell me what you think about her? Describe her to me."

Syaoran gave out a small laugh. "Well," he began, "she's, for one thing, too kind for her own good. Everyone loves her. She draws too much attention for my liking." He grimaced before continuing.

"In bad times she can light up the whole room with her smile. She has this innocence, like a child. When I'm with her, I feel calm and at peace. Like nothing bad could ever happen. And when she holds my hand, a warm tingle surges through me. Not bad, definitely a good feeling. If she cries, I feel broken and that I need to protect her with all my being. That's the least I can tell you about her personality and her effects on me…"

Sakura stood up, her head still facing the floor, bangs brushing over her eyes. She couldn't show him her tears.

"That's wonderful, Syaoran. I'm h-happy for you…" Sakura turned to leave only to be stopped by Syaoran. He grabbed her wrist and brought her down into a laying position below him. He brushed her tears away from her eyes and huskily said, "I didn't tell you how she looks…"

More tears fell from her eyes as he continued. "She has silky, auburn hair," he brushed a strand of her hair back, "smooth, porcelain skin and pink, luscious lips," he trailed a finger down her cheek and across her lips and, "an hour-glass figure," from her lips down the side of her body stopping at her waist, before he looked back at her eyes and said, "and enchanting, emerald eyes."

Sakura's eyes shot up, as she looked straight at Syaoran. He gave her a genuine smile.

"I—I love you, Sakura." A smile spread on Sakura's face, tears of happiness falling from her eyes, as she wrapped her arms around his neck and slowly brought him to her lips for a brief kiss.

"I…I love you, too, Syaoran." Syaoran's smile could've broken his face in two. He hoisted Sakura up and spun her around, every once in a while stopping to kiss her. Sakura giggled as he finally put her down on her feet and hugged her as if there was no tomorrow.

As if he just remembered something, Syaoran jerked back. He faced Sakura's confused expression and said, "Wait right here. Let me go get something." Syaoran gave her a reassuring smile and ran off back to the lake before she could say anything.

Sakura looked around at the cherry blossom trees thinking about how this all turned out, letting her thoughts wander until he came back. Syaoran jogged back to her, this time holding the black bag with him. He began untying it saying, "I think I was supposed to give this to you…"

He pulled out a pink bear with white wings on it. Sakura gasped and slowly took it from his outstretched hands. She hugged against her heart and said, "Syaoran…I'll never forget this day…I—I just don't know what else-." He cut her off as he placed a finger against her lips and shook his head.

"Don't say anything, Sakura, except that you will stay with me the rest of your life." Tears glistened in Sakura's eyes before she hugged him tightly, nodding her head the whole time. Syaoran hugged her back while leading them in front of the lake. And they sat there until sunset… every day of their lives.

The End


End file.
